


Teambuilding is Overrated

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael pouts because he doesn't want Alex to go on a teambuilding exercise with the AF.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Teambuilding is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> So I was doing research on renting kayaks in NH next week and the one place still open said no because the Air Force is doing an overnight teambuilding exercise and will be using them all. Then yesterday afternoon my boss said she wants to do a teambuilding activity soon (we're all thrilled....). Anyways! A fluffy fic was born lmao

“Why do you have to go?” Michael whined as he pulled Alex in to him; every inch of their bodies were touching despite the fact that they were standing under the hot New Mexican summer sun.

“Because it’s a teambuilding exercise and I’m part of the team,” Alex explained for the fiftieth time, getting more and more annoyed each time – not at Michael, but at the fact that he had to go.

“Is it even safe for you to go kayaking? What if you fall in the water and your prosthesis rusts?” Michael asked thoughtfully; he scanned the junkyard as if he was searching for a way to stop Alex from going. “I really think you shouldn’t go, there’s too much risk.

“I’ll be sure to tell my superiors I can’t go because my boyfriend says so.”

“Good, thank you.” Alex rolled his eyes and laughed while Michael sulked.

“Maybe you and Sanders can do a teambuilding activity while I’m gone so you won’t feel left out,” Alex nearly yelled, making sure Sanders, who was only a few feet away, could hear.

“If you make that boy do any teambuilding shit with me, he’ll have to look for a new team, do you hear me?” Sanders said without a hint of sarcasm. Alex laughed and pulled slightly away from Michael so he could look him in the eye.

“It’ll be fine, Guerin. I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon and then my nights are all yours,” Alex winked seductively. “You won’t have to share me with anyone.”

“I guess that’s okay.” Alex attempted to lightly kiss the pout away but Michael deepened the kiss trying his best to convince Alex to stay.

“Disconnect your lips and let the guy go,” Sanders snarled loudly.

“I think I need a new job,” Michael groaned as Alex pushed away, giving him one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
